The Thunder (Steve Rogers y tú - Steve x Lectora)
by ceci9123
Summary: Tu vida nunca había sido lo que se dice "fácil", pero siendo una vigilante enmascarada que vivía con su tía -una madre soltera policía del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York- y que trataba de evitar a toda costa que SHIELD descubriera a sus amigos con poderes, conocer a los Vengadores y cierto Capitán no era precisamente lo que tenías en mente. "...Mierda".
1. Cambio

Summary completo:

Tu vida nunca había sido lo que se dice "fácil", pero siendo una vigilante enmascarada que vivía con su tía -una madre soltera policía del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York- y que trataba de evitar a toda costa que SHIELD descubriera a sus amigos con poderes, conocer a los Vengadores y cierto Capitán no era precisamente lo que tenías en mente.

"...Mierda".

* * *

"Y entonces llegó la guerra," sus ojos estaban resignados. "Y el resto está en los libros de Historia".

Sin poder contenerte, lanzaste un resoplido.

"Pues debo decir que dejaron fuera la parte más importante del Capitán".

"¿El qué? ¿La parte del artista?" Inquirió Steve enviando una mirada en tu dirección. "No era relevante para el simbolismo del Capitán América".

"No, pero la parte de 'Steve Rogers' -la persona detrás del símbolo- sí lo era. Aún lo es".

* * *

NOTAS:

 **AU para Vengadores: la Era de Ultrón**

 **En esta continuidad se incorpora The Amazing SpiderMan (Webb) con Andrew Garfield como SpiderMan; así mismo, se incluyen las series del UCM, detalles de los cómics y referencias a los X-Men. No se seguirá la continuidad de FOX (porque no la hay LOL), pero se mantendrán los aspectos mayoritarios de los personajes representados en sus películas cuando -y si- aparecen.**

 **Incluye así mismo la realidad freeform de Mentes Criminales y Ley y Orden: UVE.**

 **Cruce con Agents of SHIELD (Coulson YAY) y a poder ser Tie-Ins con Daredevil, Los Defensores, Capa y Puñal y Runaways.**

 **Freeform con "El Aprendiz de Brujo".**

 **Si hay alguien interesado. estoy planteandome establacer en algún momento un par de episodios crossover con el Arrowverso de DC (porque seamos sinceros, tú y yo y todos queremos ver a Flash y Thunder (aka TÚ) en acción).**

* * *

 _ **27 de abril de 2015**_

Steve Rogers suspiró mirando el vaso de whisky en su mano. Tomó un sorbo del líquido dorado y lamentó, por lo que parecía la millonésima vez, no poder emborracharse.

El capitán miró a su alrededor para ver a sus colegas y amigos bebiendo y riendo. Acababan de volver de destruir otra base de HYDRA en algún lugar perdido, alejado de la mano de Dios. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba, aunque no era como si le importase. Lo único que él quería era que desaparecieran para que los civiles dejaran de resultar heridos, o peor aún, muertos, debido a la organización terrorista.

Podía oír la voz de Thor resonando por el local, tan fuerte como si estuviera justo a su lado pese a encontrarse en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Las risas de Jane, la novia de Thor, su amiga Darcy y Pepper lo acompañaban. Al girarse, pudo ver a Bruce hablando animadamente con Sam y Rhodey, el último de los cuales parecía estar a punto de pegarse un tiro si los otros dos no se callaban, lo que hizo que el Capitán sonriera un poco.

Y entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, palmeando su espalda, haciendo desaparecer el leve gesto de alegría tan rápido como había llegado. Steve tragó el suspiro que subió por su garganta y miró a su amigo.

"¡Ah del barco, Iceberg!" Tony Stark le regaló una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos marrones resplandecientes con un brillo infantil.

"Hola Tony," replicó Steve, levantando su vaso a modo de saludo.

"¿Lo estás pasando bien?"

El Capitán lo fulminó con la mirada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había dejado que Tony lo arrastrara allí. Pero, después de discutir con Stark durante casi una hora y ser acosado sin descanso por Natasha y Clint, finalmente se había rendido y allí estaban ahora, en un bar en el corazón de Brooklyn, con muchas otras personas alrededor.

Pese a todo, tenía que admitir que era un lugar extraordinario, casi irreal.

En primer lugar, no estaban siendo molestados por fangirls y fanboys. Aunque siempre trataba de ser amable, a veces era un poco agotador tener que estar sonriendo las 24 horas del día. Había visto algunas insignias, placas y armas reglamentarias, por lo que el rubio se había preguntado distraídamente si se trataba de un "bar de policías". Esa podría ser la razón por la que no les decía nadie nada; estaban agotados de luchar contra el crimen y, al igual que Los Vengadores, solo querían un descanso.

En segundo lugar, las paredes estaban cubiertas de carteles de bandas de rock, algunos de su época (y no se refería solo a las bandas, sino también a los carteles mismos, que parecían poder reducirse a nada más que cenizas si alguien se atrevía a tocarlos), y fotos cantaautores desconocidos que sonreían a la cámara desde los estantes.

A pesar del ambiente festivo, preferiría estar en su apartamento. Pero él no le diría eso a Tony; eso no sería educado en absoluto, y por una vez, el hombre parecía actuar desinteresadamente al tratar de animarlos a todos.

"Vamos, Stark", escuchó la voz de Natasha desde su otro lado. "No puedes ir por ahí preguntando a supersoldados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial si lo están pasando bien cuando no estamos exaltando nuestro patriotismo ni cantando gospel. Eso no es educado".

Tony resopló y Steve miró a Natasha, que estaba allí de pie con una cerveza en la mano y una brillante, aunque feroz, sonrisa. Todo en ella, desde el pelirrojo cabello a la delicada pero definida forma de sus manos indicaba que no era alguien con quien meterse.

"Hilarante", respondió Steve, tratando de parecer enfadado. Lo cual, por supuesto, falló.

"¿Cómo estás, Rogers?" preguntó la Viuda entonces, mirando directamente a sus profundos ojos azules para asegurarse de que no le mentiría.

"Bien, supongo," Steve se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar con ellos -ni con nadie, de hecho- sobre las pesadillas que estaba teniendo desde la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. Especialmente sobre Bucky. A pesar de la ayuda que Sam le había proporcionado, no había encontrado nada sobre su mejor amigo. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, otra vez. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

" **BEEEEP** ," dijo Tony, imitando una alarma. "El polígrafo dice que tu nariz crecerá, Capitán". Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el Capitán lo miraba con una expresión en blanco. "¿Qué?" le espetó Tony. "¿No entendiste esa referencia?"

Natasha se rió ante el comentario y Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Sabes qué te iría bien?" inquirió Natasha con un tono repentinamente dulce. Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda del soldado sin que éste pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

 _No lo digas. Por favor, no lo digas,_ pensó Steve, cerrando los ojos.

"Una cita".

 _Y… lo ha dicho.  
_  
"Nat ..."

"¿Por qué no invitas a Sharon a salir?" preguntó la pelirroja inocentemente.

Steve suspiró. A pesar de lo que todos creían, incluida Sharon misma por lo que parecía, no veía en ella -no podía ver- nada más allá que una colega, otra agente y la nieta de la mujer a la que había llegado a amar hacía 70 años. Por supuesto que ella lo atraía, pero era por su parecido con Peggy Carter. Ni más ni menos. Y él no quería eso en una relación. Quería amor, amor verdadero, no una atracción creada por los fantasmas del pasado.

"Oye, oye, espera un momento", intervino Tony, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo no sabía de esto? ¡Bastardo con suerte!" Tony señaló entonces a Natasha, que parecía más que complacida consigo misma. "¡Nat, tienes que contarme todo!"

En ese momento, el vaso del Capitán se estrelló contra la barra con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que no se rompiera. Steve intentó calmarse y miró a sus dos amigos brevemente.

"No te he dicho nada, Tony, porque no hay nada que contar", ambos le dieron la mirada de ' **No creo en una sola palabra de lo que estás diciendo'.** Steve suspiró, de nuevo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. "Escuchad, yo simplemente no-"

El discurso de Steve se cortó abruptamente por el sonido de lo que reconoció como música country (o al menos, por lo que a él le parecía que era country. En su momento, ese estilo de música no se llamaba así. Simplemente era música del sur). Levantó la vista buscando la fuente de la música y vio a una hermosa chica -mujer- que le dejó sin aliento por un instante. Parecía ser muy joven, incluso más que él. Steve tenía 24 años -si no tenía en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado en el hielo, y no pensaba hacerlo-, pero tal vez ella apenas alcanzaba la veintena.

Tenía ojos (c/o) grandes y brillantes que brillaban con alegría, (l/c) (c/c) cabello y piel suave (c/p). Llevaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes que terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas y una guitarra acústica azul oscuro en sus manos.

El instrumental de la canción parecía provenir de algún tipo de altavoces en el escenario, ya que nadie más estaba allí con ella, al menos eso le parecía a él. Era difícil de decirlo al 100% seguro, porque el fondo estaba completamente oscuro.

El sonido de la guitarra que ella llevaba comenzó a llenar el local conforme la chica rasgaba las cuerdas, y luego... luego escuchó su voz. Una voz dulce y melódica que cantaba con sentimiento.

La canción trataba de tener esperanza y luchar hasta el final, de no rendirse nunca. Y Steve solo podía mirarla, completamente hipnotizado por ella. Fue brevemente consciente de que Tony lo llamó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros, pero levantó una mano y le pidió a su amigo que lo dejara en paz mientras duraba la canción.

Al final de la canción, ella cambió la letra: mientras que había estado cantando todo el tiempo en "presente", en ese momento cantó en "pasado". Y luego ella cantó cómo la batalla de la que hablaba la canción había sido ganada.

Mientras la música se desvanecía, una chica con cabello dorado ondulado y ojos azules brillantes subió al escenario y la abrazó. Todos los que estaban en el bar comenzaron a aplaudir como locos, Steve más fuerte que nadie, animándola con una gran sonrisa.

Natasha, quien no lo había perdido de vista mientras la joven cantaba, notó la emoción en los ojos del Capitán. Esa no era la forma en que miraba a Shannon. Era... era casi como la forma en que ella miraba a Clint cuando no había nadie presente. La espía sonrió para sí misma y se movió sin que nadie se percatara de que se estaba escapando.

Steve siguió a la joven brevemente con la mirada cuando la vio salir del escenario, pero de repente desapareció entre la multitud del bar. Frunció el ceño y suspiró mirando sus manos, saliendo de aquella especie de trance momentáneo.

"Es guapa", dijo una voz a su lado. Steve casi se atragantó con su whisky y Sam se echó a reír mientras daba un par de palmadas a su amigo en la espalda.

"Yo-yo no estaba- Yo solo- No puedo- Quiero decir, yo no-" tartamudeó Steve, sus mejillas cubriéndose con un ligero tono rosa.

"Vamos, hombre," susurró Sam. "Está bien si piensas que es guapa. Eso no es ilegal, ¿sabes? Y ... ¡Guau!" Sam enarcó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad mientras se llevaba la botella a los labios. "Qué voz".

"Es bueno que los dos penséis eso, porque ella está justo aquí".

Ambos amigos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Natasha con una mano en el hombro de la joven cantante y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La mandíbula de Steve cayó ligeramente antes de que saliera de su estupor.

"Soy Steve, Steve Rogers, señorita", dijo el Capitán, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano.

Ella se la estrechó inmediatamente, sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar.

"Yo soy (p/n), (p/n) (p/a)".

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para ofrecerle un asiento. En ese momento no podía imaginarse que tres días después tendrían que enfrentarse a Ultron, pero siempre con la presencia de la chica que acababa de conocer en el fondo de su mente.

Al menos, hasta la batalla final con la malvada inteligencia artificial, cuando todo... volvió a cambiar.


	2. ¿No lo viste venir?

**NOTAS** : Tal y como se indicó anteriormente, **AU para AoU**. Clint **no** está casado #SorryNotSorry.

 **Abreviaturas:**

 **(p/n)** : nombre o primer nombre

 **(p/a)** : apellido, o primer apellido

 **(c/o)** : color de ojos

 **(c/c)** : color de cabello

 **(c/p)** : color de piel

Antes de ser acribillado a balazos, Clint Barton ya estaba teniendo un mal día.

Bueno, en realidad, eso era un eufemismo. Ojalá hubiera sido solo _un_ día. El último momento de descanso real que había disfrutado había sido aquella noche en el bar, tres días antes de que empezara toda aquella locura de la rebelión de las máquinas -Nota mental: meterle a Tony una flecha en el ojo si sobrevivían- cuando el Capitán había conocido a esa chica en la que seguía pensando.

Mientras su equipo había salido en persecución de Ultrón, habían hecho un pequeño parón en la casa de su hermana Laura y sus sobrinos, en la granja que en su día, hacía años, había pertenecido a sus abuelos, en medio de la nada. Ver la calmada vida familiar de Laura le hizo pensar en tener una familia, pensar sobre Natasha y su extraña relación como compañeros... Y eso, a su vez, sólo había servido para disminuir aún más su estado de ánimo, como si perseguir a un robot asesino no fuera suficiente.

 _Entonces_ Natasha había sido secuestrada porque _él_ no había estado donde debería haber estado en el momento adecuado. Steve había llegado seguido de los Maximoff... y Clint quería gritar.

Esos chicos habían trabajado para _HYDRA_ primero, para _Ultrón_ después, y habían herido **no solo** a Nat, sino también al resto de los Vengadores, ¿Y STEVE 'SIEMPRE-TENGO-QUE-PONER-LA-OTRA-MEJILLA' ROGERS DECIDÍA QUE LA MEJOR OPCIÓN ERA UNIRSE A ELLOS? A veces lo único que el arquero quería era sacarle los dientes de un puñetazo.

Y, oh, lo mejor: después de rescatar a Nat, sus compañeros le pidieron -¡A ÉL!- que cuidara a los gemelos, Bicho-raro I y Bicho-raro II (también conocido como Speedy Gonzales), y todo empeoró. Algo que no creía que fuera posible.

Sí, ambos hermanos se habían unido a ellos en la batalla final junto con Vision, y sí, eso sería bueno, si no fuera por el hecho de que los Vengadores ahora habían aumentado en tres miembros y, aún así, estaban perdiendo. De forma catastrófica.

Así que, después de todo, ahí estaba él ahora, Clint Barton, Ojo de Halcón, abrazando a ese niño que no podía tener más de 10 años, al igual que Cooper, su sobrino mayor, tratando de protegerlo. Cuando Clint vio llorar a la madre del niño, no dudó: tenía que regresar a la ciudad y llevarlo de vuelta con ella.

Y por eso ahora iba a morir.

Cerró los ojos, protegiendo al niño con su cuerpo... y entonces escuchó los disparos.

* * *

Desde que era pequeño, a Pietro Maximoff le encantaba correr. Nunca podía quedarse quieto, y la sensación de ir tan rápido que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, como si volara, era indescriptible.

Después de que sus padres murieran, el odio se había acumulado dentro de él, como un veneno que corroía todo a su paso. Y cuando años después, tras docenas de protestas, se presentó con su hermana ante _HYDRA_ para que Strucker experimentase con ellos, realmente no se sorprendió al descubrir qué poderes le habían sido otorgados.

Pietro Maximoff era _rápido._

La diferencia entre el momento en que pudieron salir de la sala de experimentación (hacía tan solo unas dos semanas) y ese preciso instante, era que ahora sabía para qué tenía que usarlos. Estaba con los buenos. Porque él no era el villano... y tampoco quería serlo.

Quería ser un héroe.

Quizá por eso cuando vio que el primer Vengador que había conocido en persona, Ojo de Halcón, había bajado del Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. para salvar a ese niño y estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Ultrón, supo que no podía permitirlo. Tenía que salvarlos, no podía dejarlos morir.

No. Pietro no podía dejarlo morir, por la hermana de la que había oído hablar a las otros. De la misma manera que Clint no lo dejaría morir a él, por Wanda.

Y no lo haría.

Quicksilver escuchó las balas y corrió más rápido de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo la fricción contra su piel, el viento en la cara. Utilizó la energía potencial generada por sus veloces movimientos y la transformó en mecánica, aplicándola para enviar un coche vacío frente a Clint y ese niño pequeño. Entonces la realidad le golpeó como una pared de ladrillo: se dio cuenta de que no tendría tiempo suficiente para salir del camino de las balas. Pietro sintió un dolor sordo, hueco, en el corazón. No quería morir, no tan joven y no tan... pronto. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Rindiéndose, abrazó su destino y cerró los ojos.

 _Perdóname, Wanda,_ pensó Pietro, apretando la mandíbula y esperando el dolor.

Pero nunca llegó.

 _¿Estoy muerto?_

Después de un minuto, abrió los ojos y vio a Clint mirándolo del auto a él un par de veces, procesando lo que acababa de pasar mientras liberaba lentamente al niño de su abrazo.

A medida que observaban lo que les rodeaba, un hombre que parecía ser un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. corrió hacia ellos. Lo que más resaltaba era su cuerpo, de complexión fuerte y piel oscura, así como sus ojos marrones y la ligera barba -¿de uno, dos días?- que daba otro tono a la parte inferior de su rostro. Estaba rapado al cero y 100% alerta, con una mirada desconfiada y ojos que se movían continuamente de un punto a otro, sin pararse. El tipo de mirada que Clint, Natasha y Steve tuvieron durante algún tiempo después de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D., después de descubrir que durante años habían trabajado con traidores, personas que eran leales a HYDRA. La diferencia era que, en ellos, poco a poco, había desaparecido; en ese hombre, aún permanecía.

Miró a Clint y le mostró su placa: Agente Mackenzie. Era un nuevo tipo de placa, no incluía el nivel al que pertenecía el agente y Ojo de Halcón se preguntó cuándo habían cambiado eso. ¿S.H.I.E.L.D. había tenido tiempo de hacer nuevas identificaciones? La organización, por lo que sabían los Vengadores, se había hundido igual que el Titanic debido a HYDRA, y no se habían reagrupado hasta ahora... ¿verdad?

Después de un momento, Clint le entregó el niño a Mackenzie, sabiendo que tenía que encontrar a los demás, pero el niño necesitaba estar a salvo.

"Llévelo al Helicarrier, por favor".

El agente asintió, poniendo al niño en sus brazos mientras éste le rodeaba el cuello con fuerza con los suyos, aún visiblemente asustado.

"Eso está hecho".

Mackenzie le dirigió a Barton una última mirada que hizo que a Pietro se le pusiera el vello de la nuca de punta. No le había gustado. Y a Clint tampoco.

Quería preguntarle quién era el jefe de su equipo, pero antes de que el arquero pudiera abrir la boca, el trozo de Tierra en el que se encontraban se estremeció y el agente corría al Helicarrier para ayudar a sus compañeros a sacar a más supervivientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras todo ocurría, un minuto? No tenían tiempo ni para respirar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Clint salió de detrás del coche y miró a Pietro.

"No deberías haber hecho eso, Speedy". Ojo de Halcón frunció el ceño. "No me malinterpretes, pero... ¿por qué no estás muerto?"

En otras circunstancias, Pietro se habría ofendido, pero el hecho es que se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

"No lo sé".

"Creo que yo sí". La voz de Natasha hizo eco entre los edificios derrumbados de la ciudad. Se dieron la vuelta para ver una buena parte de los Vengadores: la Viuda Negra, que había logrado llegar allí con rapidez gracias a ser cargada por Hulk (lo que hizo que Clint frunciera un poco el ceño), el Capitán América, Falcon y Máquina de Guerra. Todos habían venido de diferentes lugares y de diferentes maneras, pero con la misma cara de incredulidad cuando vieron la escena ante ellos.

Después de escuchar el grito de agonía de Wanda, pensaron que Pietro estaba muerto. Para empeorar las cosas, Clint no estaba a la vista tampoco. Pero incluso si ese era el caso, si los dos estaban muertos, tenían que encontrar sus cuerpos. Al menos se merecían eso.

Wanda había ido tras Ultrón, seguida después de un breve instante por Visión; y Tony y Thor intentaban mantener la ciudad unos minutos más en el cielo mientras sus amigos eran rescatados y el Helicarrier se llevaba a los civiles.

"Creo que es por ella", Natasha indicó hacia delante con la cabeza y tanto Pietro como Clint giraron las suyas a la vez conforme se dieron cuenta de que ellos _no_ eran las razones de las miradas en la cara de sus compañeros.

* * *

Steve apenas se dio cuenta de lo que Natasha dijo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la visión que tenía delante. A unos cientos de metros, sobre los escombros de uno de los edificios, había una figura femenina. Todavía tenía las manos extendidas cuando la vieron por primera vez, con algunas chispas saliendo de las yemas de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

Cuando los bajó, Steve pudo verla mejor.

Llevaba botas negras de combate, pantalones rotos con una pistola en la cintura colgada de lo que parecía un cinturón de tachuelas y una chaqueta oscura con dos flechas de color rojo sangre en los hombros, apuntando hacia abajo. En la parte delantera de la chaqueta, a nivel del corazón, estaban las letras CS, del mismo color que las flechas en los hombros. A pesar de su apariencia casi normal, Steve estaba seguro de que la chaqueta era tan fuerte como un chaleco antibalas.

Su rostro estaba cubierto hasta la nariz con una máscara, similar a la que Bucky había usado como el Soldado de Invierno; su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha que solo dejaba sueltas algunas hebras de cabello. Sin embargo, al estar tan lejos no pudo discernir el color.

Steve se encontró admirando la forma en que la ropa encajaba en cada curva de su cuerpo y, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se sintió avergonzado por pensar así en una mujer, especialmente con la imagen de (p/n) en su mente, un sonrojo cubriendo rápidamente sus mejillas.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Pietro con su fuerte acento, el cual se hizo más prominente en su estado de confusión. La joven lo miró y sin molestarse en responder a su pregunta, se dio la vuelta.

Pero Steve sabía que Pietro no la dejaría ir. Oh, no. Ella le había salvado la vida, él querría saber al menos por qué.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pietro estaba frente a la joven. La levantó en sus brazos y se dirigió a los Vengadores, deteniéndose a menos de veinte metros de ellos, todo en segundos. Él le dio una sonrisa torcida sin soltarla todavía, y Steve sintió algún tipo de rabia en su interior acompañado de ganas de borrar la sonrisa en la cara de Pietro.

Otro terremoto, incluso más fuerte, sacudió el suelo, pero el muchacho Maximoff lo ignoró.

"Apuesto a que no lo viste v-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración o decir algo más, hubo un sonido similar a cuando hay un cortocircuito y Pietro había volado unos 100 metros, golpeando contra una pared. Las mandíbulas de todos los presentes podrían haber arañado el suelo, y fue un milagro que algunos ojos no cambiaran su papel en la vida por rodar en el suelo como pelotas de golf, porque estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Después del último terremoto, Wanda había pasado sobre ellos en brazos de Visión, ambos tratando de ir a un lugar seguro. La joven heroína llegó a tiempo de ver cómo golpeaban a su hermano y sintió una rabia asesina creciendos en su pecho.

"¡PIETRO!" gritó, intentando dejar los brazos de su compañero; Visión detuvo su vuelo, pero no bajó. Este no era el momento para otra pelea.

"Me temo que Tony y Thor no aguantarán mucho más, amigos míos. Debemos marchar mientras aún hay tiempo-"

"¿TIEMPO? ESA CHICA HA ATACADO A MI HERMANO" rugió Wanda, sus manos brillando con energía roja.

"En realidad, ha salvado la vida a tu hermano y Clint", intervino Sam bajando las gafas de su traje e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la estudiaba, todavía incrédulo, tratando de descifrar _cómo_ había hecho... todo.

Wanda frunció el ceño entonces, el rojo en sus manos desvaneciéndose al recordar que después de leer los pensamientos de su hermano y ver lo que vio, ella había pensado que iba a morir.

"¿De… De verdad? ¿Y por qué...?"

"La cogió en brazos", respondió Rhodey.

"Y luego coqueteó con ella". Clint negó con la cabeza, pero con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Esa chica, quienquiera que fuera, había salvado sus vidas y noqueado a Pietro. Se había ganado su respeto, y casi casi su amor eterno. "Parece que a ella no le gustó mucho".

Wanda puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermano, que se estaba levantando del suelo, con ojos mareados y confundidos.

"Eres un idiota, Pietro".

"¡Sólo quería darle las gracias!" se quejó Pietro, frotándose el cuello y haciendo una mueca. "Qué daño".

"CHICOS, LAMENTO CORTAR EL ROLLO, PERO TENÉIS QUE LLEGAR LOS HERLICARRIERS. YA". La voz de Tony les sacó de su estupor, gritando a través de los intercomunicadores.

El capitán se llevó una mano al auricular y asintió.

"Estamos llevando a alguien más con nosotros, Stark".

"LO QUE SEA, PERO AHORA".

Todos partieron hacia el Helicarrier, a un par de cientos de metros de distancia -tan solo una carrera rápida- excepto Natasha y Pietro, todavía en tierra, y Wanda y Vision, que no corrían peligro ya que éste estaba volando. Estaban esperando a Steve mientras el soldado se acercaba a la chica.

Pietro se quedó por ella, quien básicamente lo había fascinado; Wanda, a causa de su hermano, y eso añadía a Visión también. Y la Viuda Negra... Natasha sabía que ella estaba en peligro por no volver con Hulk, pero esa chica había salvado la vida de su compañero, y ella pagaba _siempre_ sus deudas. Ella no la dejaría allí para morir. Sin embargo, se había asegurado de que Clint se fuera al Helicarrier con los demás. Natasha no quería que él estuviera fuera del alcance de nadie hasta que supieran a ciencia cierta que no estaba herido.

Cuando Steve estaba al lado de la joven, levantó las manos para demostrar que no quería lastimarla, pero la chica parecía más que relajada, estudiando la situación como si aquella no fuera la primera vez que lidiaba con algo así.

"Gracias por salvar a mis compañeros. Tiene unas habilidades increíbles". Ella solo lo miró fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Steve vaciló. "Está en peligro aquí, señorita. Debo pedirle que venga con nosotros".

Aún, no hubo respuesta.

"¿Habla mi idioma, señorita?"

Hubo una gran explosión ante ellos, y Wanda y Vision comenzaron a moverse hacia los Helicarriers.

"NO PODEMOS ESPERAR MÁS, CAPITÁN. TONY APENAS NOS DIO 5 MINUTOS, QUEDAN 30 SEGUNDOS".

Pietro vaciló, sus manos casi en la cintura de la Viuda en caso de que tuviera que llevarla al Helicarrier a toda velocidad.

"¿Steve?" inquirió Natasha en un tono aparentemente indiferente.

Pero el Capitán estaba congelado, paralizado. Después de la explosión justo delante de ellos, la chica había perdido el equilibrio y caído hacia él. La había agarrado por los brazos (sin pasar por alto la herida de bala en el pliegue más bajo de su codo), evitando que se cayera, y había visto sus ojos, quitándole el aliento.

Hermosos, grandes, profundos y brillantes ojos (c/o).

Sabía que conocía esos ojos de algún lugar, pero no podía recordar exactamente de dónde. Ella puso una mano casi en su pecho, se produjo una chispa y entonces él voló por el aire, llegando al lugar donde estaban sus amigos. Los brazos de Pietro y Nat lo atraparon antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

La joven dijo algo en otro idioma, a lo que sorprendentemente Nat se echó a reír, y entonces desapareció corriendo.

* * *

Una vez todos regresaron al Helicarrier, los cuatro explicaron al resto del equipo lo que había sucedido. Thor nunca había oído hablar de ese tipo de poderes, por lo que adiós a la opción de que ella fuera una Asgardiana. Tony, por su parte, estaba encantado con la idea de que una joven fuera capaz de patear los culos de Sonic y el abuelo.

Wanda simplemente se sentía enormemente agradecida.

"Ella ha salvado a mi hermano, no me importa nada más", dijo, mirando alrededor, asegurándose de que Furia no estuviera escuchando. Lo último que quería era poner a esa chica en problemas.

Entonces, una idea golpeó al Capitán con fuerza y éste se volvió para mirar al grupo desde la ventana donde estaba.

"Nat, ¿qué dijo ella para hacerte reír? Quiero decir, antes de dirigirnos al Helicarrier".

Bruce, de nuevo en sí mismo, levantó una ceja mirando la taza de té en sus manos.

"¿Quieres decir después de que ella te hiciera volar por el aire como una muñeca de trapo?"

Pietro se rió entre dientes ante las palabras de Bruce sin poder evitarlo.

"Oh, cierra la boca, Pietro," dijo Wanda con un gesto de la mano. "A ti casi te dejó inconsciente."

Steve suspiró, apretandose el puente de la nariz.

"Volvamos al tema", intervino Tony, levantando las manos. "Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué el resto no la entendió?"

"No la entendieron porque hablaba en latín", dijo Natasha con una gran sonrisa. Ante eso, Tony resopló. Casi había olvidado que el latín estaba dentro de los idiomas que hablaba Natasha, al menos de acuerdo con el falso curriculum que le entregó cuando comenzó a trabajar para él como "Natalie".

"No me importa el idioma en el que habló", Steve frunció el ceño. "Quiero saber lo que dijo".

Natasha le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

"Dijo: ¿No lo viste venir?".

 **¡VENGADORES, REUNÍOS!**

 **Antes de nada, quiero explicar el parón de más de un año en mis fanfics: mi madre tiene cáncer. Un cáncer muy agresivo que pintaba muy mal por estar bastante avanzado pero con el que al final hemos tenido suerte al poder acceder a un ensayo médico. Actualmente se encuentra en remisión.**

 **¿Qué mejor que compartirlo con todos vosotros volviendo a escribir?**

 **Lo dicho. Me gustaría recibir comentarios de los que me estéis leyendo, ya que este género es relativamente nuevo para mi. ¡Que os guste!**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Ceci.**

 **Y por favor, QUEDAOS EN CASA.**


End file.
